


The Literal Gates of Hell

by 4ureyesonly28



Series: Guardian Angel AU [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angel Harry, Demon Hunters, Gates of Hell, Ghost Hunters, Guardian Angels, Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ureyesonly28/pseuds/4ureyesonly28
Summary: Louis has a passion for the supernatural and tends to drag his friends into his ghost and demon hunting adventures. His guardian angel isn't too pleased when they set out to find one of the actual gates of hell.





	The Literal Gates of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a collection of stories themed around Halloween, each of them is exactly 666 words long. Click [here](%E2%80%9C//https://archiveofourown.org/collections/1DTrickOrTreatFest%E2%80%9C) to read more! 
> 
> Thank you to [Lynda](%E2%80%9C//https://wait4ever.tumblr.com/%E2%80%9C) for being amazing and helping me out with this. <3
> 
> I wrote this story based on [this prompt](%E2%80%9C//https://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/187965098947/youre-a-guardian-angel-and-you-really-love-your%E2%80%9C).

“Honestly Louis, how do you even find these places?” Niall asked, eyeing the mansion towering over their heads. The moon hung high in the sky, just barely poking out behind the central tower of the house, illuminating their faces in a faint, milky-white light. 

“He’s constantly on reddit digging into those supernatural threads,” Zayn commented, scanning the building wearily. 

“There’s also the worrying amount of magazines on the matter that he gets delivered every month,” Liam said. 

Louis turned on his flashlight and stepped in front of them. Grinning, he pointed the light on his face from below his chin. “Who’s ready to explore this demon-infested manor with me on this ominous All Hallow’s Eve, lads?” 

Niall clapped enthusiastically and produced a small vial from his coat pocket. “I nicked some holy water from church,” he said, drizzling some on his thumb and theatrically painting a cross on his forehead before handing it over to Liam, who just shrugged and did the same, handing it to Zayn. 

“I don’t really feel comfortable smearing holy water on my face considering I’m muslim,” Zayn pointed out, foregoing the ritual. 

“I didn’t think that far…Sorry, mate,” Niall frowned.

“Don’t worry about it,” Zayn smiled and pulled a string of amber prayer beads that he wrapped around his hand. “I’ll be fine.”

“Cool,” Louis looked pleased. “Let’s find the fucking gates of hell then!” 

After Louis had done an alarmingly quick job of picking the lock and letting them into the mansion, they spent a good half hour just walking around the hall and the adjacent rooms, getting spooked by their own shadows and a mouse crossing their path, before they found a door in the cupboard under the stairs. 

“Oh, this is it,” Louis breathed, feeling his heart beating at the pulse point under his jaw. “I can sense the evil…” 

“I don’t feel well, lads,” Niall confessed, reaching into his coat once again and producing a flask. 

“How many liquids do you have hidden in that coat?” Liam whispered. Louis turned around from the door he’d been inspecting to see Niall shuddering after a sip. 

“The door’s locked from the inside…” Louis said as Liam was taking a swig from the flask. 

“What?!” Liam coughed.

Suddenly the room was alight. Louis, being the quickest to turn around, saw him first. He was much taller than a regular man, though his proportions were about the same. His brown curls fanned out around his delicate face and his bright green eyes stared straight through Louis’ soul. There was a bright golden glow emanating from his form. Louis felt his friends grab his hands from both sides, but he couldn’t tear his eyes from the creature. 

“Louis,” the glowing man drawled, his voice layered like a choir. Louis stared with big eyes, not knowing if he was allowed to reply. “Could you please, for the love of God, not open that fucking door?” 

“I…” Louis tried and failed to form a response. “Who are you?” 

“I’m the guy who’s been following you around, saving your ass from ghosts, demons and every other hellish creature you’ve been chasing for the past 19 years,” the entity explained, sounding exasperated and so, so tired. 

“Like…My guardian angel?” Louis questioned. 

“You could say that, yes,” the angel said slowly. “Listen, I get it, it’s Halloween, you wanna get spooked…But I haven’t had a day off in ages and I really don’t want you to open one of the actual gates of hell tonight. I can’t protect you and your friends from what’s behind that door.” 

“I thought you were joking when you said ‘Let’s find the gates of hell, lads!’,” Niall shrieked. 

“Why don’t you guys just go home and watch a scary movie or something?” the angel suggested with a sigh. 

“Uh,” Louis stuttered. “Sure. You wanna tag along…?” 

“Harry,” the angel supplied. He thought about the suggestion before shrugging.  
“Eh, why not?” he said with a smile.

“Wicked,” Louis beamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Click [here](%E2%80%9C//https://archiveofourown.org/collections/1DTrickOrTreatFest%E2%80%9C) to read more stories from the collection!
> 
> If you liked this, I would appreciate kudos and comments or a reblog of [the tumblr post.](https://evilovesyou.tumblr.com/post/188720998774/the-literal-gates-of-hell-by-4ureyesonly28)


End file.
